Kal-El (Lego Batman)
| Abilities = * * | Weaknesses = * : Exposure to Kryptonite radiation gradually drains the solar radiation from Superman's (or any Kryptonian's) cells, resulting in gradual power loss and eventual death. In Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes, what this equates to is that Superman automatically withdraws from the presence of Kryptonite, wherever it may be present. Mysteriously, this weakness seems to be absent in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, though the only indication is Superman's resistance to his foe Metallo's chest beam. **(in Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes only) * : Although Superman, unlike humans, cannot be destroyed by electrocution, he displays unusual vulnerability to electricity, which is odd when his immunity to virtually every other manner of everyday Earthly danger is considered. While electricity does not damage Superman in any real or long-term sense, electric shock has consistently proven capable of momentarily stunning and repelling Superman. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Superman was voiced by Travis Willingham for the video games Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham along with the animated Lego Batman: The Movie. | Trivia = * When Superman is using his heat vision, the House of El logos that spin around the indicator are those of the Post-Flashpoint Earth 2 Superman, and not of the Superman of Prime Earth (off of which this Superman is visually based on in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham). * In Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes, Superman's invulnerability to harm was limited to attacks of sub-Kryptonian strength, mundane perils (e.g. human-level brute force, firearms, etc.), and some inferior yet not-so-mundane perils (e.g. the Penguin's exploding penguin-bots, laser blasts from Brainiac's UFO, etc.), although Kryptonite and electricity could repulse Superman, and application of Kryptonian-level brute force could harm him. If done quickly enough to prevent Superman's health from regenerating, an assault from a Kryptonian-strength-level attacker could even destroy him. However, in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, Superman is literally impervious to all physical damage, including that dealt by Kryptonian-strength-level and above-Kryptonian-strength-level attackers, such as Supergirl, Superboy and Doomsday. In addition, Kryptonite radiation and magic, Superman's two traditional weaknesses, seem to have to effect whatsoever in this latest installment of the series either, as ranged attacks from Metallo, Mister Mxyzptlk, and Doctor Fate are easily brushed off by the Man of Steel. Only electricity and laser gates can reliably repulse Superman, while only melting/drowning/falling into pits can destroy him. Occasionally, one can destroy Superman or another invincible character by freezing him alive and then either hitting him with a few projectile attacks or ground-pounding next to him. However, this method is unreliable and just as often results in simply breaking the imprisoned character free as it does in shattering him within the ice. * While Superman in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham is visually based off of the Superman of Prime Earth, he is more visually based off of the Superman of New Earth and the Superman of Earth-One in Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes. In terms of characterization and mythos, the Lego Batman series' Superman is more of a quintessential incarnation of the character, combining the most popularly received elements of several continuities. * In Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes and Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, Superman can be affected by some weapons and abilities in certain intended ways without taking damage from them. For example, Brainiac's Shrink Ray, Black Canary's Canary Cry, Mister Freeze's Freeze Gun, Man-Bat's sonic shriek, and the Music Meister's conductor staff have certain effects on their victims in addition to the damage taken from them. Those struck with a sonic attack will both take damage and become incapacitated for a few seconds by the sheer noise, while characters with a Cold Gun can both damage and freeze their opponents from a distance. On the other hand, while a sonic attack might be able to immobilize Superman and a Cold Gun wielder might be able to freeze him, Superman does not take actual damage from either. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2012 Character Debuts Category:Daily Planet staff members Category:Wonder Woman's Love Interests